


Steven Universe - El Futuro es Ahora

by Swetty88



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Añadiré más personajes según la relevancia por capítulo, Fanfic en español, Gen, Más personajes conforme avanzemos, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Pre-Episode: s06e20 The Future, amistad, familia, fanfic in spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swetty88/pseuds/Swetty88
Summary: Después de que su familia y amigos lo ayudaron a salir de su crisis, Steven empezará a hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho, hablar de sus problemas y finalmente solucionarlos. No será rápido ni fácil, pero tampoco imposible.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. La Infame Fama

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es... bueno, acá en el mundo del anonimato del Internet me conocerán como Swetty88, y aqui les traigo, mi primer fanfic de Steven Universe Future ^o^
> 
> Prólogo
> 
> Para Steven Universe la vida no es fácil, ser mitad gema y mitad humano es algo totalmente único, y hasta él mismo puede, es más, lo hacía, describirlo como ¡Genial!... Si no fuera porque durante años tuvo que cargar con el peso de ser el hijo de Rose Cuarzo, o mejor dicho, Diamante Rosa. Él la admiraba, su familia la admiraba, todas las Crystal Gems la admiraban, todos decían maravillas de ella, Steven quería ser igual a ella, eso hasta que sus acciones del pasado salieron a la luz, y Steven aún tiene que sufrir las consecuencias de ello, o eso es lo que el creyó por mucho tiempo, incluso ahora a veces, pero, esa es sólo la raíz de muchos otros problemas que Steven está pasando actualmente.
> 
> Él siempre tuvo el hábito y las ganas de ayudar a quién sea, ya sea humano, gema, o, como ellas dicen, alguna "vida orgánica", pero nunca se dio el tiempo de ayudarse a si mismo, y hablar de eso con su familia y amigos no era una opción, pensaba que, o no lo entenderían o incluso le restarían importancia, y lo más importante, no quería por nada en el mundo preocupar a sus seres queridos, pero cuando tocó fondo, se dio cuenta que no todo fue como él pensaba, y que la ayuda que necesitaba, y que antes rechazaba, estaba ahí, tan cerca de él, todo este tiempo.
> 
> Acompañado de su familia y amigos más cercanos, Steven comenzará su camino a la recuperación, sin importar cuánto cueste, él espera, no, él está seguro de ser capaz de lograrlo.
> 
> Notas:
> 
> Hey hey hey, aquí estamos, finalmente comencé con mi Fanfic de SUF, espero que sea de su agrado ^o^ Para ponerlos más al tanto, aquí unos detalles:
> 
> -Los eventos de mi Fanfic se situarán entre I'm My Monster y The Future
> 
> -Acá la cronología, el tiempo y las fechas son importantes, así que, todo lo que sucedió en SUF (Excepto The Future) se situará durante verano en Estados Unidos, entre principios o mediados de junio y finales de julio
> 
> -Siguiendo con el tema de las fechas, mi Fanfic se situará entre finales de julio y mediados de octubre (Para entonces ya sería otoño, y yo creo que The Future sucedió en esa estación)
> 
> -Siempre fui partidaria de sacar todo el potencial posible a los personajes en el cannon, por lo tanto, no habrán OC (Personajes originales) relevantes aquí, a lo mucho veremos algunas personas de relleno que no tengan mucha relevancia para la trama principal y algún que otro personaje menor *SPOILER* Digamos, ¿El terapeuta de Steven? *FIN DEL SPOILER*
> 
> -Los nombres de los personajes están adaptados al idioma español latinoamericano, esto lo digo para quienes estén más acostumbrados a llamar a algunas gemas por su nombre en inglés
> 
> *DATO SPOILER*
> 
> -En ciertos capítulos, veremos flashbacks, algunos de ellos sobre eventos que ocurrieron entre Change Your Mind y la película.
> 
> *FIN DEL SPOILER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Steven sigue recuperándose de su crisis de hace un día atrás, todo el país está hablando del "Monstruo Kaiju" y todos quieren saber ¿Cómo ocurrió? y ¿De quién se trata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos al verdadero comienzo de mi Fanfiction, disfrútenlo ^o^
> 
> Aviso, este capítulo es más bien introductorio, a partir del capítulo tres nos enfocaremos más en la historia de Steven, pero este es esencial para un mejor contexto de la historia.
> 
> Y un aviso más, este es de los pocos capítulos (O quizás el único, junto con el capítulo 2) en el que los OCs tengan sus minutos de fama, más información al acabar el capítulo.

_"Ciudad Playa, aquella ciudad, con una playa por supuesto, ubicada en el estado de Delmarva, no podía ser considerada como una ciudad estadounidense más, esta ciudad alberga desde hace siglos a unas extraterrestres mágicas con formas humanoides femeninas conocidas como gemas, claro esta que, a los humanos aún nos intriga la presencia de esta misteriosa especie entre nosotros, a tal punto que ni el Gobierno prefiere no intervenir en sus "asuntos mágicos". Cabe mencionar que, los nativos de la ciudad ya están más que acostumbrados a estas chicas mágicas, como no estarlo, si las ven prácticamente a diario._

_Volviendo al tema de Ciudad Playa, tenemos que hablar de su reciente fama, si has estado buscando cuál será tu próximo destino de vacaciones de verano este año, ya no debería sorprenderte ver el nombre Ciudad Playa en las tendencias del momento, y no, no es por las gemas exactamente, sino, es por el "Monstruo Kaiju", todo el país quiere saber de donde salió, y como fue que desapareció tan rápido como vino."_

—Enserio, ¿Así es cómo piensas redactar la noticia? ¡Tenías que comenzar con el tema del monstruo! —Le recriminó una reportera, habiendo parado de leer el documento borrador, a su colega periodista— ¡Todos ya saben sobre las chicas mágicas!

—Además, ¡Mira esa redacción! Más parece la publicación de un blog personal, que la de una página seria de noticias —Agregó el camarógrafo que iba en el carro de noticias DWY (Siglas de Delmarva With You, el noticiero local de Delmarva) junto a ellos

—¡Oigan! No les compartí el borrador para que me estén criticando —Reclamaba el periodista, pensando para sí mismo "Como siempre lo hacen"— ¿Qué pasaría si alguien de otro país ve la noticia? ¿Acaso no estaría interesado en conocer aunque sea un poco acerca de las gemas?

—¡Qué cosas dices! Si alguien quisiera buscar sobre esas aliens, lo primero que haría sería buscar en Wikimedia —Dijo la reportera, un poco más calmada, sólo un poco— La gente ve y lee las noticias porque les interesa lo último, lo más reciente, por eso es ¡NO-TI-CIA! ¿Y qué es lo más reciente ahora? ¡Ese tal monstruo kaiju!

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! Lo editaré cuando volvamos a la estación —Respondió el periodista, aguantándose de decir a su superiora "Ni un calmante podría disminuir tu mal temperamento"

—Bien, acabemos con esto —Dijo el camarógrafo, tratando de fingir optimismo, cuando el carro finalmente llego a la playa, pero, ver toda una multitud y muchos carros de noticias alrededor de la única casa ubicada en el único templo en la playa hizo que le diera todo un desgano— ¡Rayos! Llegamos tan tarde

* * *

Gran parte de la prensa ahí presente nunca había hecho un reportaje sobre un evento tan paranormal, no después del reporte sobre "El inyector que casi deja en ruinas a Ciudad Playa", pero algo si sabían, y es que todo suceso paranormal casi siempre está relacionado con las gemas, específicamente con las Crystal Gems, y si recién ahora a la mayoría de los humanos empiezan a interesarles las "cosas mágicas" se debe en gran parte a la ciudad gema de nombre "Pequeño Planeta Madre", la ciudad hecha por y para las gemas descorruptas. Poco despúes de haber finalizado su construcción, la ciudad se volvió por un tiempo un atractivo turístico, todos decían, y siguen diciendo _"No hay otro lugar como este en todo el mundo, la construcción es única y sus habitantes lo son aún más"._

Volviendo a lo que nos interesa, afuera de la casa, un par de gemas estaban evitando a toda costa volver a responder las ya muy cansinas preguntas de la multitud de reporteros, ellos hacían prácticamente las mismas preguntas una y otra vez _"¿Son responsables de ese monstruo? ¿Cómo lo derrotaron? ¿Está vivo o muerto?" pero lo más importante "¿Quién es, o fue, realmente ese monstruo?"_

—No gasten sus energías reporteros ¡No volveremos a responder esas preguntas! —Exclamó Amatista, claramente cansada de aguantar a la multitud por media hora

—¡Así es! ¿Por qué no van a reportar sobre otra cosa? —Agregó Perla, tratando de mantenerse calmada, pero era difícil a estas alturas— ¡Algo que no tenga que ver con monstruos!

—Perla, Garnet nos dijo que evitemos que se vayan ¿Recuerdas? —Le susurró Amatista, haciendo que Perla ponga una cara de "Si, ya lo recuerdo"

—Igual no nos iremos a ningún lado —Respondió un reportero que pudo escucharla— ¡No hasta que nos respondan quién era ese monstruo!

—Saben que, me voy, esto está empezando a molestarme —Refunfuñó un decepcionado reportero, que trabaja en la estación de noticias más conocida del país, mientras se iba agregó— Con saber que nosotros fuimos los primeros en tener un testigo sobre este incidente es suficiente para mi.

—Nosotras hemos luchado contra monstruos durante muchos siglos, y nunca venían a reportarlo hasta ahora —Mencionó Perla, como un esfuerzo de razonar con toda la multitud

—Pues este caso es único, es el primer monstruo que amenazó con destruir Ciudad Playa —Le contestó una periodista, colega del reportero que ya estaba subiéndose al carro de su estación, sí, capaz y la dejaba sola

En eso, en el interior de la casa, se iluminó el portal, alguien, y ya sabemos quién, había vuelto y comenzó a caminar directo a sus amigas gemas

—¡Garnet, al fin volviste! —Exclamó Amatista, totalmente aliviada sabiendo que toda la multitud no volvería por muy buen tiempo, al menos no por el tema del monstruo

—¿Está todo listo? —Le susurró Perla a Garnet, ella solo hizo su pulgar hacia arriba, para evitar sospechas

—¿Todo listo para qué? —Preguntó el reportero con oídos muy finos

—¡Reporteros, escuchen! —Exclamó Garnet a la multitud, todos se quedaron callados ante tal llamado— Les contaré todo sobre... el monstruo —Al decir "el monstruo", hizo una pausa porque no lo quería decir de esa forma, pero tuvo que hacerlo

—Finalmente —Es lo único que dijo el reportero que tuvo que volver donde la multitud después de haberse subido al carro

* * *

Con los reporteros, periodistas y camarógrafos de todas las estaciones de noticias (Incluyendo a los de DWY, los que vimos al inicio de este capítulo) ya reunidos a tal punto de estar acorralando a las Crystal Gems, Garnet, la líder del equipo, procedió a dar detalles del monstruo kaiju, al menos eso esperaban todos

—El monstruo fue la manifestación física de una persona que sufrió en silencio durante varios años, estaba pasando por una indescriptible tortura durante mucho tiempo, fue muy difícil calmarlo, pero lo logramos, lo entendió y ya no representa una amenaza para nadie —Explicaba Garnet hasta que una de las periodistas la interrumpió

—¡Es lo mismo que nos dijeron las otras dos al principio! Y no nos pareció muy creíble, ¡No la hagan más larga y díganos la verdadera identidad del monstruo! —Reclamó la periodista, cabe mencionar que Amatista y Perla hicieron una expresión de ofendidas cuando la periodista se refirió a ellas como "las otras dos"

—¡Todavía no he acabado! —Exclamó Garnet, a la vez que invocó su guante izquierdo, a modo de amenaza a la periodista que la interrumpió, no la iba a golpear, sólo es para que se callara— La persona a quien sanamos quiere vivir su vida, y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero no puede, —A partir de aquí pasó de sonar calmada a enojada, a tal punto de golpear la cámara con trípode que una camarógrafo dejó a su izquierda— ¡No con unas personas que lo siguen llamando monstruo! Por culpa de esas personas, él sigue sintiéndose como uno de vez en cuando

—No tienen idea de cuánto sufrió él para llegar hasta donde está ahora —Agregó Perla, con un notorio instinto maternal— Queremos que sea feliz, que sea libre, pero es difícil, cuando existen personas que sólo les importa su estado como mons... —Se quedó callada por un momento ahí, no podía terminar de decir esa palabra, sabiendo a quién se refería, en su lugar, invocó su tridente-lanza y exclamó— ¡Déjenlo en paz!

—No deberíamos estar lidiando con esto, pero lo hacemos y lo seguiremos haciendo, porque —Decía Amatista, hasta que sin poder contenerse más, sacó todo su enojo contra la multitud— ¡Él no merece lidiar con esto! ¡Él debería estar sonriendo, divirtiéndose, ser él mismo! Pero ahora no puede, porque esas personas, no, ¡Porque ustedes no se lo permiten! Los únicos monstruos aquí —Invocó su látigo y exclamó— ¡Son ustedes!

Ante tales palabras de las tres gemas, toda la multitud quedó perpleja, era más que claro que todo lo que dijeron ellas les salió del corazón, o del interior de sus gemas, aún nadie podría estar seguro, tomó unos segundos hasta que cada parte de la multitud empezó a recuperar el habla

—Ese fue el discurso más conmovedor que he escuchado desde mi primer día de trabajo —Dijo el periodista de DWY, todo conmovido, hasta ya se le salían las lágrimas— Esta bien Crystal Gems, lo entendemos, nos iremos y no volveremos a preguntar sobre esa persona —Y dicho y hecho, se fue directo al carro de la estación DWY, aunque fue el único que salió de la multitud en ese momento

—Creo que alguien debe acompañar a ese novato todavía, me iré adelantando —Le dijo todo sonriente, pero también con una cara de pánico, el camarógrafo de DWY a su colega reportera, él sabía que ella podría cubrir una noticia sola y a él le dio miedo seguir en la multitud cuando las gemas tenían sus armas a la mano

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? Es más que obvio que ellas nunca nos dirán quién era el monstruo —Pregunto el reportero de la estación más popular a su colega periodista

—¿Y por qué le preguntas a la periodista que ibas a dejar sola hace unos minutos? —Le respondió ella, haciéndose la enojada con su compañero

Mientras todos los reporteros (Excepto la de DWY quién puede ser alguien difícil de tratar), periodistas, y algunos camarógrafos se preguntaban entre ellos que hacer, uno de los reporteros, el que puede escuchar hasta los sonidos más bajos, optó por hablar amablemente con las Crystal Gems, de todos modos no le quedaba de otra, tenía que hacerlo si quería tener una noticia que presentar —Crystal Gems, escuchen, si nuestras acciones les molesta tanto porque perjudican al mons... a esa persona, lo siento, lo digo en serio, sin embargo, yo, y algunos de mis colegas de trabajo vivimos de esto, nos ganamos la vida haciendo esto, y la noticia que les interesa a nuestros jefes es precisamente esta, si no reportamos lo que ellos quieren, ¡Estaremos en problemas! —Al finalizar de hablar, las gemas hicieron desaparecer sus armas

—Sabía que dirías eso —Le respondió Garnet acomodándose sus visores, ella sabía que esto pasaría, literalmente ya lo ha visto, y usando el micrófono del reportero, con su permiso claro esta, agregó— ¡Escuchen, no responderemos sobre ya saben que! Pero, no los dejaremos irse con las manos vacías —Al decir esto todos se quedaron perplejos, de nuevo

—¿Nos darán comida u algo como compensación por hacernos esperar tanto? —Preguntó irónicamente el reportero de "esa popular estación de noticias"

—¡Cierra la boca! Harás que se arrepientan —Recriminó la periodista compañera de ese reportero

—¿Recuerdan el caso de la sala anónima? —Preguntó Amatista a la multitud, haciendo que todos recordaran rápidamente

—¿La sala anónima? ¿El infame caso criminal que se descubrió hace poco? —Agregó sorprendida una periodista —¡Cómo no recordarlo!

—Imposible olvidarlo, es el caso más repudiable de este año, y aún no se hace justicia —Dijo furiosa la reportera de DWY— Esos miserables, ¡Deben pagar por todo lo que hicieron!

—Y lo harán, para eso es que necesitamos unos reporteros con la capacidad de sofocar a los acusados hasta que declaren —Mencionó Perla, mostrando una expresión feliz en su rostro

—Asumo que tienen bastante información, díganos todo lo que saben —Pidió un reportero a las gemas

—Pero primero, apaguen sus micrófonos, sus celulares y cámaras, y no les digan nada a sus superiores y jefes, aún no pueden saber sobre esto —Ordenó Garnet, a la vez que soltó el micrófono que el reportero pudo atrapar a las justas

—Es información confidencial —Agregó Amatista, poniéndose unos lentes de sol para dar un aire de "ultra secreto"

Cuando todos apagaron sus dispositivos de periodismo, las Crystal Gems comenzaron a decir todo lo que sabían sobre el caso, ese repugnante caso de "La sala anónima"

—Hoy a las ocho de la noche la persona detrás de este caso tendrá una cena con algunos de sus cómplices y clientes importantes, ellos acordaron que sea en el hotel principal de Ciudad Imperio —Dijo Garnet a la triplemente perpleja multitud

—Tienen que llegar antes que ellos al hotel y hacerse pasar por los empleados —Añadió Perla, emocionando a la multitud, por ahora

—¿Pero cómo hacemos eso? —Preguntó uno de los reporteros— Un hotel de cinco estrellas sería incapaz de hacer pasar a unos reporteros como empleados. Además, necesitaremos más evidencias para reabrir el caso

—No se preocupen reporteros, nosotras ya lo cubrimos todo —Dijo Amatista, con una actitud muy relajada— Ustedes sólo se llevarán el crédito

—¿De verás? —Preguntó alegre la periodista de la muy conocida estación del país— Entonces iremos a Ciudad Imperio de inmediato

* * *

Y así de rápido, muchos de los reporteros con sus camarógrafos y periodistas subieron a sus respectivos carros de noticias y emprendieron camino al único destino en su mente, a Ciudad Imperio

—Oigan, hace unos minutos habían dicho que todo estaba listo ¿Era sobre este innombrable caso, no es así? —Preguntó el reportero con posible hiperacusia a las Crystal Gems antes de irse

—Bueno ¿Qué podemos decir? Alguien tenía que cerrar ese caso ¿No? —Le respondió Amatista, el joven reportero captó su respuesta inmediatamente y se fue, quedando sólo la reportera de DWY, y el camión de su estación que, por órdenes de la compañía, no puede irse sin ella

—¿Y tú, no vas a irte con ellos? —Le preguntó Perla a la reportera que se había quedado

—Sé lo que quieren hacer, quieren cubrir el caso por el que vinimos originalmente con este aborrecible caso, es una estrategia que se usa seguido en el mundo del periodismo, cubrir un caso que da bastante de que hablar, con otro más impactante para llegar a más personas, y en algunos casos, para encubrir un crimen que al final acaba siendo olvidado —Respondió la reportera, basándose en sus años de experiencia— Pero, sinceramente tengo que agradecerles, no solo por darnos tan valiosa información, sino también por hacerme recordar porqué elegí esta carrera, la gente debe estar informada sobre este tipo de casos, y aunque ya hayan pasado algunos días, este caso sigue siendo una noticia, una noticia que no puedo dejar pasar

—Que bueno que digas eso, porque necesitaremos tu ayuda si queremos que este caso se resuelva como corresponde —Le dijo Perla, esto hizo que le brillaran los ojos a la reportera de DWY, como si fuera una oportunidad única

—Con tal que se haga justicia para las víctimas, haré todo lo que me pidan —Afirmó ella, y en eso, empezó a recapacitar sobre lo que pensaba de las Crystal Gems durante años, si bien aún no puede comprenderlas del todo, al menos puede entender el por qué ellas no respondían nada sobre quién era "el monstruo", ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si le pidieran revelar los nombres de las víctimas en el caso de la sala anónima, y agregó —Y antes que nada, lo siento, por lo de hoy, hubiera reaccionado igual que ustedes en su lugar, así que no tengo excusa sobre mi actuar

—Esta bien, ya está en el pasado, ahora lo importante es cerrar el caso —Le respondió Amatista

—Ahora, ve y cuéntale a tus compañeros todo sobre el caso de la sala anónima, y antes de ir a Ciudad Imperio, vayan primero al Pequeño Planeta Madre, encontrarán más evidencias ahí —Ordenó Garnet, antes que la reportera se suba al carro, la gema-fusión agregó— Y también, desde ahora sé más amable con tus compañeros, si lo haces, serán leales aliados tuyos en el futuro

* * *

Después que el carro de noticias DWY fuera rumbo al Pequeño Planeta Madre, las Crystal Gems empezaron a hablar entre ellas

—Realmente esto está funcionando muy bien, nadie volverá a hablar así sobre Steven nunca más —Dijo alegre Perla, no podía soportar que el país se estuviera refiriendo a "su bebé" como un monstruo

—Y además, con re-abrir ese caso también estamos ayudando a humanidad —Añadió Garnet, también feliz de ver como estaba resultando todo

—¡Que genial! Steven va a estar bien, y todas las víctimas del caso también —Dijo Amatista emocionada— Y esos tipos recibirán una dura lección

—No puedo creer que también existan este tipo de humanos —Dijo indignada Perla, comparando el caso con lo que muchas gemas tuvieron que pasar durante la guerra

—A todos los involucrados les espera un largo tiempo en prisión —Agregó Garnet con una expresión seria en su rostro

En estos momentos, ya nos estaremos preguntando ¿Cómo fue que la prensa se enteró sobre el asunto de "Steven monstruo"? Para adentrarnos más a fondo, vamos a ver un flashback sobre ese día, aquel día que Steven preferiría no recordar

* * *

_**Flashback** _

Al principio era un día soleado en Ciudad Playa, pero en unas horas se volvió nublado, quién sabe por qué, de cualquier modo era un día normal, lo era, hasta que apareció "el monstruo" del que todos estaban hablando

—¡Corran! ¡Es Godzilla! —Gritó un turista totalmente aterrado

—Se ve como Godzilla pero debido a las leyes internacionales de —Decía un ciudadano X de Ciudad Playa bien calmado, hasta que lo interrumpieron

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —Exclamó otro ciudadano X antes de huir con los demás

—Esto es ¡Perfecto! —Dijo feliz otro turista y comenzó a grabar lo que pudo para luego ir a buscar a algún reportero ¿Y a quién encontró? Al de la estación de noticias más popular, que de casualidad estaba haciendo un reporte a las afueras de Ciudad Playa, cabe mencionar que poco antes que el turista lo encontrara las nubes se fueron, el sol volvió a iluminar la ciudad

—¡Mire! ¿No le parece una noticia muy interesante? —Persuadía el turista, de verdad quería que su "hallazgo" saliera en televisión

—¡Por favor! Sólo es una copia barata de Godzilla, hasta puede ser falso —Con tono burlón le respondió el reportero— No me haga perder tiempo —Eso agregó hasta que ambos vieron a lo lejos al monstruo, el cual estaba siendo abrazado, iluminarse y desaparecer— Dígame, ¿Acaba de ver lo mismo que yo?

—Si ¡Godzilla desapareció! —Respondió enfurecido el turista

—No es Godzilla, ni algún pseudo-familiar suyo, ¡Es una gema monstruo! Solo ellas pueden iluminarse así —Afirmó el reportero, totalmente impactado por lo que vió y por no poder grabar tal momento— Páseme todo lo que grabó, lo transmitiremos como una exclusiva esta noche

* * *

Y así fue como empezó todo, esa noche todo el estado de Delmarva (A excepción de Ciudad Playa, para ellos era sólo una "emergencia mágica" más) empezó a hablar del monstruo _"¿Seguros que no es Godzilla?", "¿Es algún tipo de brujería?", "¡Es un Kaiju, es un monstruo Kaiju!"_ eran algunos comentarios que empezaron a circular por las redes, Ciudad Playa se volvió tendencia en las páginas de viajes, en Cheepcheep empezaron a inundar los hashtags "Monstruo Kaiju", "Ciudad Playa", "Gemas" y en TubeTube empezaron a circular teorías del "monstruo". Ya todo el país sabía sobre este incidente, todo indicaba que tardaría semanas para que la gente lo olvidara, pero la familia y amigos de Steven no lo dejarían así, para más detalles, demos un vistazo sobre qué ocurrió con Steven después de volver a la normalidad

—¿Yo...yo...? —Así de confundido estaba Steven después de volver a la normalidad, si bien no recordaba que había hecho mientras estaba como un monstruo, si recordaba haber pasado por un momento traumático, estresante, indescriptible, y que todos los más cercanos a él lo consolaron y le mostraron su amor por medio de un gigante abrazo (Incluido un beso por parte de Connie), él estaba al borde de las lágrimas y finalmente lo soltó todo cuando León le lamió su cara— ¡León! —Fue lo último que dijo antes de llorar a mares durante varios minutos, todo lo que estuvo guardando y conteniendo para sí mismo finalmente lo estaba dejando ir (O al menos comenzó a hacerlo desde ese momento), nadie lo dejó solo, las Crystal Gems (Team original y Team B), Connie, Greg, Espinela, las Diamantes, incluso el Cluster, todos estaban ahí, en silencio pero felices y aliviados por Steven

Una vez calmado todo el asunto, con el Team B (Peridot, Lapis y Bismuto para ser exactos) volviendo al Pequeño Planeta Madre confiando en que Steven estará bien, con las Diamantes y Espinela volviendo al Planeta Madre y con el Cluster de vuelta en su burbuja bajo tierra, los demás ya se encontraban dentro de la casa, en el cuarto de Steven

—Sé que ya lo dije antes, pero, les agradezco por estar ahí, no sé que sería de mi ahora si ustedes no... —Decía Steven hasta que paró de improviso, no recordaba lo que pasó pero con solo imaginarlo...

—Está bien Steven, siempre estuviste ahí para nosotros durante todos estos años, y ahora nosotros estaremos ahí para tí —Le dijo dulcemente Connie

—Es cierto amigo, si te sientes mal, no dudes en decirnos —Añadió Amatista

—No vuelvas a escondernos nada Steven, queremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos —Agregó Perla

—Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo hijo, haremos lo posible para que suceda —Dijo Greg

—Sin importar lo que pase, siempre recuerda esto Steven, te amamos —Añadió Garnet, cerrando así el "discurso familiar"

* * *

Pero esto no acaba aquí, primero tenemos que adelantarnos a esa noche, en aquel momento donde la noticia del "Monstruo Kaiju" surgió

_"Esta tarde pasó un incidente tan inesperado, una gema monstruo, cuyo tipo de gema aún no podemos identificar, apareció misteriosamente en Ciudad Playa, nuestro equipo no lo pudo grabar, pero el monstruo desapareció, aparentemente por un abrazo"_

_—"Ese monstruo es real, yo mismo lo grabé, no es ningún montaje, y puedo probarlo" —Respondió el turista, a quien el reportero entrevistó como testigo —"Vean, aqui están los detalles, grabado hoy, sábado 30 de julio, y es de este año. Reportero, usted también puede decir lo mismo, también vió al monstruo, lo vió iluminándose y desaparecer"_

_"Nuestro reportero aseguró que el monstruo si es real, dijo que mañana traerá más información entrevistando a las Crystal Gems"_

—No debes ver este noticiero por un tiempo Steven —Dijo Garnet después de cambiar el canal, aunque fue en vano

_"A diferencia de otro canal no tenemos ningún video grabado, pero si tenemos más testigos"_

_—"Vi a Godzilla en carne y hueso, pero nunca pensé que sería rosado" —Dijo el turista que se había aterrado esa tarde_

_—"Por última vez ¡No es Godzilla! Pero sí tenía apariencia de ser un monstruo kaiju" —Dijo un ciudadano X que también fue testigo_

_"Uno de nuestros reporteros también es testigo, tiene síntomas de hiperacusia y afirmó haber escuchado rugidos muy fuertes que provenían de Ciudad Playa"_

—¡Ay, vamos! ¿No tenían nada más que poner hoy? —Se quejó Amatista, y con justa razón

—Estos noticieros son de lo peor, conozco uno mucho más serio —Dijo Perla antes de cambiar de canal, pero también fue en vano— Retiró lo dicho

_"Ha habido rumores sobre un monstruo que amenazó con destruir Ciudad Playa, nosotros como noticiero local de Delmarva nos comprometemos a investigar y traerles novedades para la próxima. Para DWY noticias..."_

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó Connie antes de apagar la televisión

—¿Te sientes bien Stevo? —Preguntó Greg preocupado por su hijo

—Si, bueno, no debería afectarme, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que ocurrió, pero —Steven trataba de aparentar que estaba bien, de nuevo, pero después de lo que pasó, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo— No, no estoy bien...

Apenas Steven admitió no estar bien, todos debatieron formas de solucionar todo este asunto, se concluyó que la única forma era que la gente enfocara su atención a otro caso, uno que pueda llamar más la atención y dejar el "caso del monstruo kaiju" en el olvido. Se decidió que el caso a tratar (O mejor dicho, re-abrir) sea el de "la sala anónima", un caso criminal muy indignante que no debe volver a repetirse, algunos lo llegaron a olvidar pues no tuvo la investigación que corresponde, además estaba previsto que el caso volvería a resurgir luego de un mes y se resolviera para octubre, pero, al informarse más sobre tal caso y con todo el país hablando sin querer sobre "Steven monstruo" no se podía esperar más, este caso tendrá que re-aparecer en las noticias antes, por el bien de Steven y de las víctimas del innombrable caso.

_**Fin del Flashback** _

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

_**Escena Extra** _

Volvamos una vez más al flashback

Ya todo estaba decidido, todos ya sabían que hacer para mañana (El hoy del presente), si todo sale tal y como lo vió Garnet en varios futuros posibles, el plan resultará ser un éxito.

Era como las 10 de la noche, Connie tenía que volver a casa, con ayuda de León estaría ahí en pocos segundos, pero antes, tenía algo importante que decirle a Steven

—Steven, sé que no estas en tu mejor momento, pero ¿Crees que puedas ir al hospital mañana? Mi mamá quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó la última vez que fuimos, puedo acompañarte si quieres —Le dijo Connie, ella esperaba que Steven accediera a ir pues ya sabe un poco sobre de qué se trata

Steven tardó un poco en pensar que responder, pero, al final aceptó— Esta bien, iremos mañana —Dicho esto, se despidió de Connie con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para todos es más que obvio que él siente algo más que sólo amistad por ella, ¿Y adivinen? Ella también siente lo mismo por él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, aqui estamos, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este lindo fanfic ^o^ Ya que estamos aquí dejaré unos detallitos y curiosidades:
> 
> -Como mencioné en el prólogo, las fechas aquí son importantes, aquí el ep I'm My Monster ocurrió un sábado 30 de julio, así que el primer capítulo ocurre en un domingo 31 de julio
> 
> -Sobre los nombres de algunas páginas y redes sociales, Wikimedia es el equivalente a Wikipedia, Cheepcheep es = a Twitter y TubeTube = YouTube
> 
> -Si se dieron cuenta hasta ahora no puse a ningún ciudadano secundario de Ciudad Playa conocido de Steven, no se preocupen, hallaré la forma de incorporarlos en la historia, tienen que formar parte de alguna u otra forma
> 
> -Me basé en el k-drama Pinocchio para el tema del periodismo al inicio del capítulo, hablando de eso, es muy probable que en el siguiente capítulo sea la última aparición de los reporteros (Como dije no pienso incluir OC relevantes aquí), aunque si es muy probable que los de DWY vuelvan a aparecer en algún futuro, pero sin ningún papel relevante, de ser así tendrán nombres más adelante
> 
> -El caso de "la sala anónima" mencionado en el capítulo está basado en uno caso real, lo "acomodé" un poco para hacer el fanfic apto para todo público, aunque cada cierto tiempo habrá menciones leves para dar continuidad
> 
> Nos vemos en el capítulo 2, es una continuación directa de este cap. ^o^


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan maestro para "dejar en el olvido" el caso del "Monstruo Kaiju" está dando buenos resultados, pero ahora la cuestión es ¿Que le deparará el destino a Steven de aquí en adelante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez ^o^ ¿Listos para el capítulo 2? Porque yo lo estoy
> 
> Aviso: En las notas del final de este capítulo les dejaré el glosario de las gemas descorruptas

Pero que día tan ajetreado, reemplazar una noticia por otra no es fácil, ni para los reporteros ni para las gemas, y básicamente ellas están haciendo el trabajo difícil, pero valdrá la pena, todo sea por Steven, y hablando de Steven, demos un vistazo sobre qué está haciendo ahora, recordemos que el día anterior, Connie le preguntó si podría ir al hospital, puesto que su mamá quería hablar con él, creo que ya sabemos sobre qué, y el accedió, así que vamos allá

—He estado analizando los síntomas que presentaste en tu última consulta, y es tal y como lo supuse Steven, estás sufriendo de Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático —Le explicaba la Dra. Maheswaran, recordando los "crecimientos rosa" que tuvo Steven esa vez— Ya te remití a un terapeuta especializado en el área para que puedas inicar un tratamiento cuanto antes

—¿Terapeuta? —Preguntó Steven confundido, nunca escuchó ese término

—Es el profesional en salud mental encargado de ayudarte a controlar el estrés y superar experiencias traumáticas —Respondió la doctora y le entregó a Steven la tarjeta de presentación del terapeuta— Puedes iniciar con las sesiones a partir de mañana

—Oh —Se impresionó Steven, un terapeuta era justo lo que necesitaba a estas alturas, y agregó feliz antes de irse— Gracias Dra. Maheswaran

* * *

Al salir de la sala del hospital, Steven se reunió con Connie, quien estuvo esperándolo durante la consulta.

—Empezaré mañana, tu mamá dijo que inicie cuanto antes con las sesiones, y después de lo de ayer creo que lo mejor sería solucionar de una vez esto —Comentaba Steven, después de su crisis de ayer aún estaba un poco sensible

—Es maravilloso Steven —Le respondió Connie, mientras leía la tarjeta de presentación del terapeuta— Tu nuevo terapeuta fue una vez a mi escuela para una charla y se veía que es profesional, estarás en buenas manos

—Me alegra escuchar eso, aún así estoy un poco nervioso, será mi primera consulta con un terapeuta y no sé por donde empezar

Connie lo tomó de la mano— No te preocupes Steven, todo estará bien —Ambos se miraron y hubo un sonrojo en ambas miradas

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, ambos, ya soltados de las manos, ya estaban fuera del hospital, como es habitual León los estaba esperando para llevarlos de vuelta a casa, excepto que esta vez de casualidad pasó la camioneta "Mr. Universe" y ambos fueron para allá cuando la camioneta se estacionó al verlos

—¡Chicos! —Los saludó Greg— No creí que llegaría a encontrarlos aquí —Él ya sabía que Steven y Connie estaban en el hospital pero no pensó que pasaría por ahí justo cuando ellos estaban saliendo

—Buenas tardes señor Universe —Saludó Connie

—¡Papá! —Exclamó feliz Steven— Hay varias cosas que quiero contarte, fuimos al hospital y vimos a varias personas almorzando con la bata del hospital, parece como si vivieran ahí, y luego —Estaba dispuesto a contarlo todo, absolutamente todo su día

—Hey, tómalo con calma campeón —Le respondió su papá— ¿Por qué mejor no me lo cuentas todo cuando estemos en casa?

—¿Y si te lo cuento todo mientras nos llevas a casa? —Preguntó Steven, no podía esperar

—¡Claro! —Greg estuvo de acuerdo, hasta que vio que León los estaba mirando— Pero ¿A León no le importará?

—Esta bien, él puede irse adelantando —Le contestó Connie, después ella y Steven le dijeron a León que se adelantara, y así lo hizo

Apenas León se fue, Greg abrió la puerta de su camioneta y añadió— ¡Suban a bordo chicos! Los llevaré a casa —Ambos adolescentes subieron al asiento trasero del carro

* * *

En el camino, Steven comenzó a contarle a su papá todo su día de hoy, desde la espera en el hospital hasta su consulta con la doctora Maheswaran, y eso también incluyó hablar sobre el terapeuta

—Lo sé, pero aún me preocupa, no sé cómo reaccionará el terapeuta cuando le cuente lo que pasó ayer, tal vez ni me vaya a creer —Decía Steven, después que su papá le contara un poco sobre que hace un terapeuta

—No hay nada que temer hijo, estoy seguro que él entenderá, es imposible que no le crea a alguien como tú —Lo consoló Greg

—Además, fue mi mamá quién te remitió con él, ella siempre se asegura que sus pacientes reciban un buen tratamiento —Agregó Connie— Estaremos ahí cuando termines tu sesión —Eso hizo que Steven estuviera más calmado, después de guardarse sus problemas para él solo durante mucho tiempo lo más que él quería estos días era tener compañía

Mientras ellos están hablando, veamos cómo va todo en relación al caso de "la sala anónima"

* * *

Como recordamos, la mayoría de los reporteros fueron directo para Ciudad Imperio, teniendo en mente que las gemas ya se encargaron de todo y a ellos sólo les toca estar ahí para cubrir la noticia. Sin embargo el equipo de noticias local de Delmarva, DWY (Delmarva With You), tiene una misión un poco diferente, ir primero al Pequeño Planeta Madre para encontrar más evidencia. La cuestión es que a las gemas descorruptas de ahí se les encargó la tarea de mantener ocupados al equipo de noticias mientras el Team B iba al estado de Jersey por las evidencias del caso, y no mencionar nada relacionado con Steven mientras el equipo de noticias estuviera ahí, para evitar sospechas. Un detalle a considerar es que ninguna de las gemas descorruptas del Pequeño Planeta Madre sabía que el monstruo de ayer era Steven, nadie se los dijo ni ayer ni hoy (Sólo les hablaron sobre el caso de la sala anónima, y que este tenía que aparecer en las noticias hoy, pero nunca les dijeron por qué, eso significaría hablar sobre lo que le ocurrió a Steven ayer y pues, era un tema personal), pero ellas mismas lo intuyeron al final cuando vieron a lo lejos a las Diamantes abrazando al "monstruo" ¿A quién mas abrazarían?. Ahora, de alguna forma u otra, todas sienten algo de culpa por no haber ayudado a Steven cuando él las sanó a ellas, lo mínimo que podían hacer por él ahora es cumplir lo mejor posible su "misión", aunque no lo dejarían así, ya pronto verán la forma de "disculparse"

—Esta ciudad fue construida en un periodo de poco menos de dos años, lo cual es lógico, ustedes son gemas, pero ¿Quién las motivó para construir semejante lugar? —Entrevistaba el periodista de DWY a algunas gemas descorruptas— Y expláyense todo lo que puedan, al público le gusta las entrevistas largas, —En eso pensó en cambiar la pregunta— No, olvídenlo, mejor cuéntenme sobre ustedes, toda su historia desde el momento en que vinieron a la Tierra —Él sí que tenía curiosidad por conocer más sobre las gemas

—Hace miles de años, la Tierra fue elegida como una nueva colonia para la producción de nuevas gemas, con el fin de expandir el imperio de las Diamantes, sin embargo esto estaba acabando con la vida que ya existía en este planeta —Respondió Copo de Nieve

—Un grupo de gemas creíamos que esto era injusto para los terrícolas, así que nos rebelamos contra el Planeta Madre y su estricto imperio, con el tiempo, cuando ya existían más gemas consideradas como rebeldes, comenzó la Guerra de las Gemas —Añadió Biggs

—Fue una época muy dura, las rebeldes, ahora con el nombre de Crystal Gems, luchamos varias batallas contra las gemas a favor de los protocolos del Planeta Madre, varias gemas fueron destrozadas y muchos terrícolas perdieron la vida —Agregó Loca Lace

—Luego, cuando parecía ser el fin de la guerra, las Diamantes lanzaron su ataque final, el Destello Corruptor, la mayoría de las Crystal Gems y algunas gemas del Planeta Madre recibimos el ataque, lo que hizo que nos convirtamos en monstruos durante milenios —Mencionó una nefrita, apodada por Steven como "Coleta" por su peinado

—Cualquiera hubiera pensado que no había salvación para nosotras —Mencionó la pequeña Larimar con suspenso, para luego pasar a un tono eufórico— ¡Hasta que llegó alguien llamado Steven Universe y nos sanó a todas con un gran baño de burbujas! —Después de recordar que ninguna debía mencionar a Steven por ahora, pensó _"Oh rayos, ya lo arruiné"_

—Bueno, a casi todas —Añadió Cereza, y tenía razón, ella fue descorrompida recién este año mientras que las demás, como poco más de dos años

—Uf, esto sí que es historia —Dijo el periodista con algo de cansancio en su mano por escribir tanto— Gracias por su tiempo chicas

—No sé, a mi me parece que están censurando algo —Le dijo el camarógrafo, quien estaba sosteniendo su cámara pese a no grabar nada, en eso más gemas descorruptas que sintieron curiosidad se acercaron al lugar de la entrevista

—¿Quieren saber más? —Preguntó Lacia— Ahí les va, las Crystal Gems no se rebelaron solamente por la vida en la Tierra, también lo hicieron para vivir libres, sin las órdenes de ninguna gema superior

—Esto incluye la fusión de diferentes tipos de gemas y por un motivo que no necesariamente sea luchar —Agregó Turmalina

—Y también incluye ser tú misma, sin ser considerada defectuosa —Mencionó la "escarabajo celestial", si, se quedó con ese nombre

—Como ven, son varios motivos los que nos llevaron a la guerra —Concluyó la "escarabajo terrestre", también se quedó con su nombre de corrupción

—Además, si bien fuimos monstruos durante milenios, no recordamos prácticamente nada —Añadió Espodumena

—Salvo algunas cosas que nos impactaron bastante aún estando corruptas —Agregó Océano, recordando cuando Jaspe la forzó a fusionarse con ella, aún le tenía rencor

—Y una cosa más, Steven no nos sanó él sólo, las Diamantes tuvieron que ayudar también, pero Steven hizo todo el esfuerzo de convencerlas y traerlas a la Tierra —Mencionó una nefrita, apodada por Steven como "Trenzas" por su peinado, en eso recordó _"Verdad, no tenía que mencionarlo por ahora"_

 _"Ay, van a quebrar mi mano"_ Pensó el pobre periodista, quién escribió todo lo que dijeron las gemas, y agregó— Muchas gracias por su intervención

—Sigo pensando que hay algo que aún no nos han dicho —Mencionó el camarógrafo, poniendo su cámara en un trípode que tenía guardado, sin poder evitarlo más la reportera de DWY explotó

—¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! ¡Se supone que vinimos aquí a tener más evidencias para el caso de la sala anónima, no para entrevistar a las gemas de aquí como ya lo han hecho antes otros reporteros! —Exclamó bien colérica— Y ya estamos tarde, son las tres y media de la tarde ¡Tres y media! Los demás se fueron hace rato, y en el mejor de los casos llegaremos a Ciudad Imperio en tres horas y media ¡Debemos estar ahí antes de las ocho! —Toda su explosión hizo que más gemas descorruptas vinieran al lugar de la entrevista

—Cálmate, todavía hay tiempo, ya pronto tendrán las evidencias de ese caso y los culpables serán arrestados —Intervino Zebra

—Sólo esperen un poco más, valdrá la pena por la justicia para las víctimas —Añadió Aura

—¡Si! todas aquí queremos que los afectados estén a salvo —Agregó una nefrita, apodada por Steven como "Bollos" por su peinado— Oh, ¿Estás grabando? —Le preguntó al camarógrafo, él asintió y encendió la cámara, solo para saber cómo reaccionaría la gema, la cuál fue directo a la cámara— ¡Capitana! ¿Aún nos recuerda? ¿Dónde está? La extrañamos, ya casi son dos años desde que se fue

—No creo que tu capitana vea la televisión, en donde sea que este —Le dijo la reportera de DWY

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, el periodista revisó las respuestas, y al leer el nombre "Steven Universe" se sorprendió, resulta que un amigo que hace dos años hizo una pasantía en Ciudad Playa durante tres meses le habló sobre él diciéndole _"En Ciudad Playa hay un niño con un nombre muy peculiar, se llama Steven Universe, creo que tiene algún vínculo con las gemas, lo vi con varias de ellas muchas veces durante mi estancia en la ciudad, incluso vive con las autoproclamadas Crystal Gems, pero eso es todo lo que sé"_ , por las dudas, le tomó una foto mientras estaba por la playa

—Saben, creo que conozco a ese tal Steven Universe del que hablan —El periodista buscó en su celular y encontró la foto de Steven que su amigo le envió y se la mostró a las gemas— Es este niño ¿Cierto?

—¡Sí! Pero, esa foto es muy antigua, Steven ha cambiado bastante —Mencionó Encaje Azul

—¿De verás? Entonces volveré a su casa, mis compañeros pueden cubrir el caso solos —Dijo el periodista emocionado, dejando a sus colegas sorprendidos de no muy buena manera— Ahora mi objetivo es entrevistar a Steven Universe, tengo varias preguntas que hacerle

—Ahora mismo no es el mejor momento para entrevistarlo —Añadió Bixbita, aunque al recordar que no debía mencionarlo por ahora, pensó _"¿Para qué lo dije?"_

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó el periodista, ninguna de las gemas descorruptas quiso responder, todo ese silencio hizo que el recordara lo que pasó hoy cuando toda la prensa quería respuestas sobre el "caso del monstruo"— ¿Es por lo del caso del monstruo? No voy a preguntar nada sobre eso, ya le dí mi palabra a las Crystal Gems así que no hay problema

—¡No irás! ¡Tienes un caso muy importante que cubrir! —Le regañó la reportera de DWY, hasta que recordó lo que dijo Garnet hace rato _"Se más amable con tus compañeros, serán leales aliados tuyos en el futuro"_ — Escucha, si vienes con nosotros y haces bien tu trabajo iremos los tres a cenar después de acabar el reporte, yo invitaré —Esto dejó totalmente convencido al periodista

Justo en ese instante todos vieron en el cielo a tres gemas volando directo hacia donde estaban los de DWY

—¿Son el equipo de noticias que se llevará el crédito por desenmascarar a estos tontos? —Preguntó Peridot a los de DWY, mostrando un celular con un chat de los culpables

—Si, somos nosotros —Dijo el camarógrafo tomando el celular

—Con esto bastara —Agregó Bismuto mientras entregaba las copias impresas de mensajes borrados al periodista de DWY— ¡Muéstrenle a esos tipos con quiénes se metieron!

—¡Así será! —Exclamó el periodista

—¡Asegúrense que todos los culpables sean castigados! —Exclamó Lapis, le era inevitable sentir empatía por las víctimas

—¡Así lo haremos! —Mencionó la reportera, luego se dirigió al conductor del carro— A Ciudad Imperio, conduce lo más rápido que puedas

Mientras el equipo de noticias DWY va en marcha a Ciudad Imperio, vayamos a un flashback para saber como fue que el Team B obtuvo las evidencias para el caso de la sala anónima

* * *

_**Flashback** _

Poco antes del mediodia en las afueras del estado de Jersey, que estaba como a dos horas y media de Delmarva a carro, una persona algo peculiar (Llevaba un abrigo de detective y un sombrero grisaceos, además tenía un tatuaje de rombo en su mejilla izquierda) estaba sentada en un muelle, desértico por temporada de lluvias, chateando por celular, y el Team B lo estaba observando, por no decir espiando, desde el cielo (Peridot usaba una tapa de un tacho para volar y Lapis estaba cargando a Bismuto). Resulta que hoy temprano en la mañana Garnet les encargó la misión de encontrar a esa persona, pues es uno de los cómplices en el caso criminal, y extraer toda evidencia posible en su celular para entregarla a un equipo de noticias que estaría en el Pequeño Planeta Madre. Claro que antes de eso les explicó sobre de qué trataba el caso de la sala anónima y que también lo usarán como una forma de hacer que todos olviden el caso de "Steven monstruo"

—No cabe duda que ese sujeto se ve tan sospechoso —Analizó Peridot, recordando cómo lo describió Garnet temprano —Seguramente ese es el tipo

—Tiene que ser él, no hay nadie más aquí que luzca así de raro —Mencionó Lapis, estando muy segura que esa persona era el sospechoso

—Entonces hagámoslo, ejecutemos nuestro plan —Dijo Bismuto con mucha confianza, las dos gemas mencionadas antes asintieron estando de acuerdo y fueron directo a donde estaba el sospechoso

Cuando el Team B "aterrizó" en el muelle, el sospechoso sí que se llevó un buen susto

—¡Alto ahí tonto! —Exclamó Peridot haciendo una pose de pelea

—¡No creas que vas a escapar de nosotras! —Exclamó Lapis transformando sus alas en puños

—¡No puedes huir de las Crystal Gems! —Exclamó Bismuto transformando sus manos en hachas

Ante tales amenazas el sospechoso dejó caer su celular del susto y trató de huir, aunque fue en vano porque Lapis lo atrapó usando su hidroquinesis

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?! —El sospechoso trató de sonar enojado pero más que todo estaba asustado

Peridot usó su poder del metal para llevar el celular caído hacia ella y empezó a revisarlo— Así que esta es la prueba del delito —Mencionó, ignorando lo que dijo el sospechoso, mientras revisaba se percató que habían mensajes borrados— ¡No hay lógica en estos mensajes! Claramente los borró porque sabía que llegaría el día en que sería descubierto

—¡No borré nada, lo juro! —Exclamaba el sospechoso, pero ninguna le creyó

—¡No des más excusas! —Le reclamó Bismuto— Si no recuperas esos mensajes, habrán consecuencias

—¡Dije que no borré nada! ¡Ya déjenme ir! —Seguía vociferando el sospechoso

—Esta bien —Dijo Lapis algo enojada, y lo iba a soltar (En realidad fingir soltarlo) al sospechoso, pero no en el muelle, sino en medio del océano

Justo antes de "ser soltado" el sospechoso finalmente declaró —¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Si borré los mensajes, los recuperaré! ¡Prefiero dormir con las rejas que dormir con los peces!— En realidad ninguna del Team B escuchó claramente lo que dijo, estaba muy lejos, pero asumieron que al fin lo convencieron

* * *

Y así transcurrió el resto de la mañana y algo de la tarde para el Team B, forzando al sospechoso de recuperar los mensajes borrados e imprimirlos, cuando al fin tuvieron en sus manos todas las evidencias era hora de volver al Pequeño Planeta Madre, pero antes había que resolver algo

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —Preguntó Bismuto mientras tenía agarrado al sospechoso— No pienso llevarlo con nosotras

—Tampoco podemos dejarlo aquí suelto, quién sabe lo que hará —Agregó Lapis mientras leía las copias impresas de los mensajes borrados

En ese momento pasó frente a ellos un auto de la policía y uno de los tres policías bajó

—¿Ese es el sospechoso del caso de la sala anónima? —Preguntó el policía

—Por supuesto —Dijo confiada Peridot, aún tenía el celular del sospechoso, pues también lo va a llevar como evidencia

—¡Claro que no! ¿Usted le creería a unas aliens? —Le preguntó el sospechoso al policía, claro que el Team B no reaccionó nada bien por lo que dijo el sospechoso

—Sé perfectamente a quién creerle —Respondió el policía, poniéndole las esposas al sospechoso, luego se dirigió al Team B— Vayan tranquilas, nos aseguraremos que el sospechoso no haga nada —Y dicho y hecho, el Team B se fue al Pequeño Planeta Madre y el sospechoso... a esperar unas seis horas en el auto con los policías y con las esposas puestas

_**Fin del Flashback** _

* * *

Antes de ver cómo le va a Steven, demos un vistazo a cómo va todo en Ciudad Imperio, precisamente en el hotel principal "Le Hotel", en la sección VIP, además, nos adelantaremos a las ocho de la noche

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a usar este tipo de uniforme —Dijo la periodista del noticiero popular mientras se tomaba una selfie con el uniforme del hotel

—¡Concéntrate! Esta volverá a ser la noticia del año —Le regañó su compañero reportero

—Aún me pregunto ¿Cómo nos permitieron lo de hacernos pasar por empleados? —Se preguntaba el camarógrafo de DWY

—¡Yo sé cómo! Lo escuche de los verdaderos empleados hace poco, hoy por la mañana un tal Universe les pagó una buena cantidad para que nos permitieran hacer esto, argumentando que es por una buena causa —Respondió el hiperacusivo reportero

—¿Dijiste Universe? —Preguntó el periodista de DWY al reportero, este asintió, lo que hizo que el periodista pensara _"Debe ser su papá o alguien de su familia, es imposible que un niño o adolescente pague tanto, entonces ¿Son millonarios?"_

—¿Enserio, tienen a uno de los sospechosos del caso en el auto? —Le susurró la reportera de DWY al policía que habíamos visto hace rato, en realidad son amigos de secundaria, pero habían perdido comunicación

—Es increible ¿No? —Le susurró el policía, también disfrazado como empleado de Le Hotel— No creerás cómo di con él, hoy como a las dos y media de la tarde una alien alta con extravagantes visores me dijo que vaya por el muelle a las afueras de Jersey en media hora si quería tener a uno de los sospechosos, también me dijo que venga acá antes de las ocho para ayudar con el caso y sin decir nada a mis superiores, tenía dudas pero no tenía nada que perder, fui con mis más leales compañeros, y aqui estamos —Cabe mencionar que los compañeros del policía se quedaron en el auto con el sospechoso y a distancia para evitar sospechas

Todo ese relato dejó a la reportera sorprendida— Creo que conozco a esa alien de quien hablas, y mejor empezemos a llamar a esas aliens por su especie, ya sabes, gemas —Añadió, su amigo policía asintió

Mientras todos hablaban finalmente entró al hotel la persona detrás del caso, acompañado de algunas personas

—Creo que ya llegaron todos —Dijo el hiperacusivo reportero, escuchando voces

—Muy bien, ¡Todos a sus puestos! —Ordenó el policía

* * *

Ahora sí, veamos como le va al verdadero protagonista de esta historia, o sea, Steven, quien en estos mementos está en su cuarto con su papá, además nos adelantaremos a las nueve de la noche, la hora de las noticias

—Aunque sea sólo una pista ¿Por favor? —Dijo Steven con una carita de convencimiento que no había puesto hace mucho

Greg rió un poco y le dió una palmadita en el hombro a su hijo— En unos quince días amiguito, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa —Después de haber ido a "negociar por una buena causa" en Le Hotel, fue a comprar algunas cosas para el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Steven. En estos momentos las gemas están acomodando las cosas en un lugar donde Steven no piense buscar

—Seguirá siendo una sorpresa, aunque adivine no lo veré hasta mi cumpleaños —Steven seguía entusiasmado

Y llegó la hora del noticiero, y ver si el plan maestro para desviar "el caso del monstruo" da resultado. En todos los noticieros se mostró como título de la primera noticia _"ÚLTIMO MINUTO: Varios sospechosos del caso de la sala anónima son detenidos"_

_"Dicen que la justicia siempre llega, pero nunca dicen que puede llegar tarde. Hoy 31 de julio en Ciudad Imperio varios sospechosos del caso de la sala anónima fueron encontrados cenando en Le Hotel, afortunadamente todos fueron detenidos gracias a la colaboración de los empleados del hotel y de los reporteros que se encontraban en ese momento"_

— _"Entre los sospechosos encontramos a la persona que está detrás de todo esto, todos pasarán la noche en la comisaría"_ —Dijo el policía quien estaba siendo entrevistado por un reportero

— _"Como pueden ver estos son todos los mensajes intercambiados entre los culpables, con todas las pruebas que tenemos esperamos que el caso se resuelva esta vez"_ —Decía la reportera de DWY mientras mostraba las copias impresas

_"La investigación ha comenzado, se espera que todos los sospechosos testifiquen en estas semanas"_

Mientras padre e hijo veían las noticias las Crystal Gems entraron al cuarto

—¡Miren! Todos ahora están hablando de este caso —Les dijo Amatista alegre mientras mostraba su celular, los comentarios más destacados en Cheepcheep decían _"Olvídense del monstruo kaiju, esto es mucho más importante", "Espero que todos los culpables sean castigados", "Queremos que revelen los nombres de los culpables"_

—Parece que nuestro plan resultó ser un éxito —Añadió Perla, también feliz

—Aunque si me hubiera gustado que nos dieran algo de crédito —Dijo Garnet con los brazos cruzados

—Al menos todo se resolverá esta vez —Agregó Steven, aliviado por las víctimas del caso y también porque prácticamente ya todos se olvidaron del "monstruo"

—Por supuesto hijo, todo va a salir bien —Le dijo Greg, al poco rato se percató que ya es hora de cenar— ¡Oh! Es un poco tarde —Se dirigió a todos— Vamos abajo, prepararé la cena

—Te ayudaré con los platos —Le dijo Perla

—¡Yo comeré las sobras! —Exclamó Amatista hambrienta

—Ordenaré la mesa —Agregó Garnet, hace un rato había puesto cosas ahí mientras buscaba sitio para las cosas del diecisieteavo cumpleaños de Steven

—Y yo... —Decía Steven hasta que recordó que mañana es su primera sesión de terapia— iré pensando qué decirle mañana al terapeuta

* * *

_**Escena Extra** _

Ahora nos preguntamos ¿Que pasó con todos los reporteros y periodistas en Ciudad Imperio? Ahora lo sabremos

—Esto es tan decepcionante, ¿Por qué hay personas así en este mundo? —Dijo decepcionada y enojada la periodista de la estación popular— ¡Espero verlos a todos en las celdas!

—Pero ni siquiera estuve con ellos, ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir a la comisaria también?! —Reclamaba el turista que había grabado al "monstruo kaiju" ayer, uno de los policías lo encontró de casualidad y lo reconoció, ya tenía problemas antes

—Tu número de identificación estaba en las conversaciones eliminadas, vendrás como sospechoso —Le dijo uno de los policías mientras lo llevaba al auto donde estaba el sospechoso de hace rato, aún con las esposas

—No puedo creer que nuestro testigo de ayer resultara ser un criminal —Se quejó el reportero de la estación popular

—Dímelo a mí, yo no puedo creer que mi jefe sea un criminal —Le dijo el reportero con hiperacusia mientras veía a su ahora ex-jefe siendo llevado a un auto policial

—Te entiendo, yo aún no puedo creer que dos de mis superiores estén involucrados en esto, con razón no hicieron mucho la primera vez —Añadió el policía que había estado en el hotel disfrazado

* * *

Mientras tanto con los de DWY

—¿Deberíamos buscar a esa capitana que una de las gemas mencionó hace rato? Digo, ella está por ahí en alguna parte ¿Y si es peligrosa? Aún tengo la grabación, tal vez podamos transmitirla —Dijo el camarógrafo de DWY, aunque no lo parezca él le tiene algo de miedo a las gemas

—Sabes que aún hay personas que piensan cosas raras sobre las gemas, podrían malinterpretarlo todo —Le respondió el periodista— Dudo que sea peligrosa, además creo que ese tal Steven Universe se encargará de encontrarla

Aún con dudas el camarógrafo decidió darle la razón a su compañero— Te invitaré una cerveza el día que eso ocurra —En ese instante borró el video

Su colega reportera fue hacia ellos después de acabar la llamada a un restaurante— Aún están atendiendo, si nos apuramos no nos cobrarán el 15% adicional —Ella invitará después de todo, no quiere gastar de más

—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡En marcha! —Dijo el periodista y los tres emprendieron camino al restaurante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así queridos lectores es la historia de cómo las Crystal Gems ayudaron a desmantelar un caso criminal, ahora sólo falta que se resuelva, de eso ya se encargarán la prensa y la policía, pero este subplot quedará a la deriva, la historia es sobre Steven después de todo ^o^
> 
> Ahora unos detallitos:
> 
> -Como dije en las notas del primer capítulo, esta es la ÚLTIMA aparición (Al menos "relevante") de los equipos de noticias, estarán muy ocupados con el caso, a lo máximo podría haber una segunda aparición de los de DWY (Y tendrán nombres) pero sin hacer mucho
> 
> -Una vez más me basé en el k-drama Pinocchio para el tema de la recuperación de mensajes borrados
> 
> -Sobre las gemas descorruptas ¿Se dieron cuenta que durante su entrevista ninguna hizo mención de Rose Cuarzo? Hay una razón detrás de esto, pero eso lo veremos en otro capítulo
> 
> Ahora lo prometido, el glosario de las gemas descorruptas (En realidad es más la traducción de sus nombres, como apenas vimos de ellas en la serie también les dejaré una descripción física o cualidad):
> 
> -Para no hacer la nota tan larga la estructura es así: Nombre en inglés (Descripción física y/o cualidad) - Nombre en español (Simplificado) en el fanfic usaremos más los nombres simplificados (De no tener se usará su nombre completo), además como algunas son el mismo tipo de gema y otras tienen apodo las dividí en categorías:
> 
> 1\. Las jaspes:
> 
> -Biggs Jasper (La de marrón-anaranjado, estuvo en "Guidance" controlando la montaña rusa) - Jaspe Biggs (Biggs)
> 
> -Ocean Jasper (La de celeste-azulado, estuvo en "A Very Special Episode" como una de las alumnas de Garnet/Sunstone) - Jaspe Océano (Océano)
> 
> -Zebra Jasper (La de blanco-negro, estuvo en "Guidance" hablando con el señor Sonrisas) - Jaspe Zebra (Zebra)
> 
> -Jaspe... A esta ya la conocemos xD Aparecerá más adelante...
> 
> 2\. Las gemas cuarzo:
> 
> -Cherry Quartz (La rosada, es la que Steven descorrompió en el primer episodio de Future) - Cereza Cuarzo (Cereza)
> 
> -Angel Aura Quartz (La rubia peli-larga, de "piel" celeste-blanco, la vimos brevemente en "Bluebird" saludando a la cámara) - Angel Aura Cuarzo (Angel Aura / Aura)
> 
> 3\. Las lacias o encajes:
> 
> -Blue Lace Agate (La azul marino pálido, es la que se quedó en la pastelería de Lars desde "Little Graduation") - Ágata Encaje Azul (Encaje Azul)
> 
> -Crazy Lace Agate (La naranja en su mayoría, es una fusión, la vimos en "Guidance" con los globos) - Loca Lace (En realidad se traduce como Ágata Encaje Loco, pero en "Bismuto" la tradujeron como Loca Lace y creo que le queda mejor)
> 
> -Lace Amethyst (La morada con negro, la vimos brevemente en "Bluebird" hablando con Bixbita) - Amatista Lacía (Lacía)
> 
> 4\. Miscelánea:
> 
> -Little Larimar (La mini celeste, una de las más kawaii, la fan de los gritos, la vimos en "Guidance") - Pequeña Larimar (Ese es su apodo en realidad, su nombre es solamente Larimar)
> 
> -Snowflake Obsidian (La grisacea, tiene voz masculina, la vimos en "Guidance") - Obsidiana Copo de Nieve (Copo de Nieve)
> 
> -Bixbite (La cangrejo, la de un solo ojo, la de las pizzas, la vimos en "Guidance") - Bixbita
> 
> -Orange Spodumene (La "gema marina y transparente", la alta, la vimos brevemente en "Bluebird" hablando con Ronaldo) - Espodumena Naranja (Espodumena)
> 
> -Watermelon Tourmaline (La pez globo, la verde-rosa, la vimos rebotando en "Little Homeschool") - Turmalina Sandía (Turmalina)
> 
> Casos especiales (Apodos):
> 
> 5\. Las nefritas (A.K.A. las 2NE1, Blackpink, Mamamoo, etc. Me gusta el k-pop por cierto ^o^):
> 
> -Para todas se emplea: Nephrite (Las verdes, las de un solo ojo) - Nefrita
> 
> Apodos (Me puse en la mente de Steven para nombrarlas xD):
> 
> -Coleta (Cola le quedaba raro): La que más apareció en Future, su peinado es una cola, de cabello negro
> 
> -Bollos (En inglés la pusieron hair buns, de ahí me basé): Apareció pintando en "Little Homeschool", su peinado son dos moños a lo Pucca xD, de cabello blanco
> 
> -Trenzas: Apareció brevemente en "Bluebird", su peinado son dos trenzas, de cabello negro
> 
> -Nefrita (La capitana, la que se amistó con Steven estando corrupta, la gran ausente de Future excepto en la intro con nueva forma, su apodo ANTES era Centi... ya la conocemos xD pero parcialmente... Y si, aparecerá más adelante...)
> 
> 6\. Las escarabajos (Nunca nos dijeron que gemas son, así que las llamaremos según sus nombres de corrupción):
> 
> -Escarabajo Celestial: La amarilla, la vimos en "A Very Special Episode"
> 
> -Escarabajo Terrestre: La de negro pálido, la vimos en "A Very Special Episode"
> 
> Argh, si que son muchas, y eso que no contamos a esa gema descorrupta azul que sólo apareció en "Change Your Mind" ni al resto de la tripulación de Nefrita (Son como unas 4, después de "Change Your Mind" desaparecieron), pero no las olvidé, pronto sabremos que pasó con ellas
> 
> Nos vemos en el capítulo tres, A.K.A. el debut del terapeuta de Steven ^o^


End file.
